Rival
by Alexandria Kousuke
Summary: De un odio insoportable, un rival digno, ¿Qué significa la otra personalidad de Yugi Mutou para Seto Kaiba? Basado en el manga original, Prideshipping


 **Despues de un largo, pero largo pensamiento decidi hacer este fanfic después de escuchar mil veces "Akatsuki Arrival" de Miku Hatsune y Luka Megurine. También es mi primer fanfic que escribo después de muchos años que sea un fandom de anime, y claro mi primer fanfic de Yu-Gi-Oh! Los cuales, saben que no pertenecen sino al gran Takahashi Kazuki.**

 **Este fic lo hice basándome en el manga y en el anime de la versión japonesa, si alguien no ha visto alguno de esos dos, los invito a hacerlo ya que esta de +¬+**

 **Capitulo basado en los primeros 7 tomos del manga, usando como inspiración la canción de Akatsuki Arrival**

 **Prideshipping, sino te gusta esta pareja NO leas.**

 _Las palabras son innecesarias, como rivales, solo tenemos que mirar de lado el rostro del otro_

Él nunca pensó que existiera alguien que pudiera competir en contra a su persona, tanto en el mundo de los negocios en los que orgullosamente pudo llegar al poder, gracias a sus estrategias y supo manejar bien sus cartas para tener la "Corporación Kaiba" la cual logro convertir en una empresa la cual hacia armas, a una en la que únicamente se dedicara a hacer tecnología avanzada, un gran logro para alguien tan joven como él, era bueno en lo que le gustaba y disfrutaba, como en "Magic & Wizard"(1). Lamentablemente este último, el estaría equivocado por primera vez en su vida.

Con la llegada de Mutou Yugi a su vida, parecía no tener mayor importancia, solo era un _enano_ que iba a su misma clase de secundaria y tenía la dicha de verle, lo conoció un poco más a fondo cuando robo la carta de _Ojos azules_ de su abuelo y el pequeño tricolor se dio cuenta de ello. El duelo que tuvieron para recuperar o quedarse con aquella carta de aquel dragón tan poderoso fue algo emocionante pero a la vez _escalofriante_ Yugi se transformó, parecía otra persona y además, _la penalización del juego_ quedo marcada en sus terribles pesadillas.

 _El otro Yugi_ era tan diferente al _original_ , con aquella mirada penetrante que no mostraba miedo o timidez, sino al contrario, tan seguro de sí mismo, demasiado diferentes para no darse cuenta que eran dos personas diferentes, la voz juvenil y potente de _aquel otro ser_ era diferente a la de aquel niñito que conocía, aunque claro, el primero muerto antes de reconocer de manera abierta que había otro y estaba mirando a una persona completamente desconocida y que al mismo tiempo, se podía decir que era la persona digna de llevar el título de _"Rival de Seto Kaiba"_

Su hermano menor, Mokuba, tuvo la dicha de conocerlo cuando jugaron "Capsule Moster"(2) no supo porque lo hizo, ¿Venganza? ¿Conocerle? ¿Ver que no estaba _loco_? En fin el _¿Por qué lo hizo?_ no tenía mayor importancia, lo que si era de mucho valor era que podía usar a su hermano menor para lograr así su venganza, una venganza que sabía que él sería el ganador, sus planes nunca fallaban y este no será la excepción, la última vez tuvo un pequeño descuido y fue descubierto, pero esta vez, no será así, Se aseguraría de que todo vaya de perlas y salga perfecto.

Tomo su tiempo y tanto como _"Kaiba Land"_ como _"Death-T"_ estaban listos, Mokuba hizo todo lo necesario para invitar a Yugi a la apertura de su juego de la muerte, el en cambio, movió sus hilos para que el abuelo de Mutou, fuera la primera persona que probara su venganza. No supo los métodos de su hermano para llevar a Yugi a su tumba, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, para él, solo estaba el objetivo de la venganza y nada mas ¿Cómo la estaba llevando cabo? No le importaba, ni le interesaba, solo que se hiciera.

La primera parte de su plan estaba yendo de perlas, lo disfrutaba, enseñándole a Yugi y a su manada de porristas baratas, sobre su ultimo evento para "Magic & Wizard" inspiración claro estaba, del "Penalización del juego" que sufrió tras su primera derrota en el juego que tanto amaba. Con ello, Mutou no tenía más opción que adentrarse al lugar en donde la muerte estaría a cada esquina para llevárselo y así, finalmente tener su deliciosa venganza, aunque también quería volverlo a retar a un duelo, para dejarle en claro _Al otro Yugi_ que solo él, podía ser el Rey de los Duelos.

La segunda parte estaba lista, aunque una parte de él estaba molesto con su hermano Mokuba, las primeras tres pruebas del _"Death-T"_ fueron fácilmente pasadas por Yugi y sus amigos idiotas, siendo en la tercera de esas, llevándose a Honda para encerrarlo y usarlo en caso de que volviera a perder – _"Aunque eso no va a pasar"–_ pensó para sí mismo. En fin, ver a su hermano derrotado en la cuarta prueba, solo le dio más ganas de vencer al tricolor y quitarse de ese problema de una vez por todas, aunque en parte, algo en su corazón estaba peor.

El duelo estaba de su lado, la diosa de las victorias, lo abraza por detrás con una cálida sonrisa, disfrutaba tanto aquel duelo que lo llevaba a las estrategias más inmejorables, que tal vez, en otros duelos nunca hubiera hecho, Yugi era el único que lo ponía en esos niveles. Estaba disfrutando el duelo, la agonía de Yugi al no encontrar la salida, pero eso se vino abajo cuando juego a Exodia en su último turno, fue como si aquella diosa, caprichosa decidiera irse de su lado e irse con el tricolor, lo último que recuerda, fueron las palabras de _aquel_ Yugi:

¡Ahora el perdedor debe pagar un castigo! ¡Un momento de expiación Kaiba! ¡El castigo! ¡MIND CRUSH!

Después de eso todo se volvió negro.


End file.
